marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fantastic Four (2015) Trivia
Trivia about Fantastic Four. *Kit Harington, Richard Madden, Anton Yelchin and Jack O'Connell auditioned for the role of Reed Richards. Teller was cast after auditioning. *Saoirse Ronan, Allison Williams and Margot Robbie auditioned for the role of Susan Storm. Mara was eventually cast. *Eddie Redmayne, Jack Huston, Toby Kebbell, Domhnall Gleeson and Sam Riley were considered to play Dr. Doom. Kebbell was the studio's first pick and eventually cast. *Christian Cooke auditioned for the role of The Thing before Bell was cast. *Michael B. Jordan ran into Chris Evans, who initially played Johnny Storm in Fantastic Four (2005) and its sequel, at an industry event. According to Jordan, they ended up talking about the role and according to Jordan, Evans said "'Man I can't give you anything.' He said, 'You're great, you're awesome. Just do your thing. And enjoy it. It's gonna be fun.'" *Michael B. Jordan was Josh Trank's first choice to play Johnny Storm. *Miles Teller and Michael B. Jordan both previously appeared on the comedy That Awkward Moment. *The filmmakers cite the "Ultimate Fantastic Four" comics, Sam Raimi's Spider-Man trilogy and Josh Trank's Chronicle as an influence on the film. *Released a decade after 2005's "Fantastic Four", which the film is a reboot of. *Writer Simon Kinberg described the story as "a celebration of all the Fantastic Four comics, the notion of this dysfunctional surrogate family of scientists that come together and this idea that it's almost more like a science adventure than a superhero film." *This is not Tim Blake Nelson's first time appearing in a movie based on Marvel comic characters. He previously had a supporting role in the 2008 Marvel film The Incredible Hulk with Edward Norton. *The uniforms the Fantastic Four wear are based on containment suits. *The origin of the Fantastic Four (a lab experiment involving a portal to another dimension goes wrong, and the Four get mutated by radiation from the experiment) is based on their "Ultimate Marvel" origin. *When Susan is tracking a signal, there is an IP address on a screen: "23.21.190.125". This will lead to online articles for Latveria, Dr Doom's homeland. *The filmmakers cite Sam Raimi's Spider-Man trilogy, David Cronenberg's sci-films The Fly and Scanners and Josh Trank's Chronicle (2012) as an influence on the film. *The music in the trailer is also the theme tune to Broadchurch. *Josh Trank made the Storm family of mixed race to represent his view of 21st century families: "I have mixed family. When I go home for Christmas, you'll see white people and black people; that's normal to me." *According to Toby Kebbell, the hardest part about playing Dr Doom was getting his voice right. *Kate Mara had previously appeared in an episode of Robot Chicken as the Invisible Woman. *This is the second Marvel film for both Tim Blake Nelson and Kate Mara, who had both appeared in Marvel sequels: Nelson had appeared in The Incredible Hulk and Mara had appeared in Iron Man 2. *Kiefer Sutherland was the original choice for Ben Grimm. *For the first time, the Thing will be created in computer-generated imagery rather than through prosthetics and make-up. *The film is using OTOY for the VFX, which according to Josh Trank, was specifically chosen for working at low costs. *The fourth Fantastic Four film. *Sasha Pieterse auditioned for the role of Susan Storm, but was considered too young for the part. Kate Mara was later cast. *Samira Wiley was at one point considered for the role of Susan Storm/The Invisible Woman. *The film's portrayal of Harvey Elder (Mole Man) is based on the Marvel "Ultimate" character (a scientist and contemporary of Dr Franklin Storm). *The white uniforms the team wears on their trip to the Negative Zone are based on the Fantastic Four's "Future Foundation" uniforms. *Will be Kate Mara's second time playing a member of a team of superheroes, the first being in Zoom. *In Tim Story's "Fantastic Four" series, Alicia Masters was black. In this film, it is Johnny Storm and his father (but not Susan Storm, who is an adopted child). *The origin of the Fantastic Four and Doctor Doom (a lab experiment involving a portal to another dimension goes wrong, and all five get mutated by radiation from the experiment) is based on their "Ultimate Marvel" origin. *Michael B. Jordan described the story as: "a bunch of kids that had an accident and have disabilities now that they have to cope with, and try to find a life afterwards." *In a quickly deleted tweet from 6 August, 2015, Josh Trank said "A year ago I had a fantastic version of this. And it would've received great reviews. You'll probably never see it. That's reality though." After seeing this version, the studio mandated heavy re-shoots. *The newer scenes are easy to spot as Kate Mara had cut her hair and wore a blonde wig. Miles Teller also had facial hair that would appear and disappear between shots. *Stan Lee declined to make a cameo in the film. *Marvel wasn't fond of the direction the film was going, and made mention of it in a Marvel Comic: "The Punisher" #12 has the Fantastic Four (in the likeness of the cast members of this film) get taken down in an explosion. *After the disappointing reviews, Josh Trank went on to tweet that he'll "never be working on a comic book movie again". *The garage that Reed is working in as a child is the same garage in which Biff keeps his car in Back to the Future Part II. *The characters in this film would have reverted back to Marvel, if the film was delayed past 2015. (Fox only having a 7 year window to produce a new Fantastic Four film after Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer, with a release of 1 year after that time expires.) *Josh Trank envisioned his film as being about 2 hours and 20 minutes long; the studio cut that down significantly to 1 hour and 40 minutes. *After director Josh Trank finalized his version of the film in 2014, the studio was dissatisfied and didn't like the director's work, demanded re-shoots, which were done in early 2015. It was mainly due to creative differences and the fact FOX thought his version of the film was too violent. *Kate Mara noted that she hadn't seen the movie a month after its release, and has been very unwilling to watch it due to the intensely-negative reception. *Kate Mara had initially wanted to read Fantastic Four comic books to prepare for her role as Susan Storm, but the filmmakers explained to the cast that it was unnecessary as the film was an original story not based directly on the comics. *When Susan is tracking a signal, there is an IP address on a screen: "23.21.190.125". This will lead to online articles for Latveria, Dr. Doom's homeland. *Josh Trank reportedly wanted Allison Williams for the role of Susan Storm, but Fox demanded that Kate Mara be cast, leading to Trank mistreating Mara on set. *The decoration hanging on the mirror in Johnny Storm's car during the race is a Fire Flower from Nintendo's Mario Brothers series. When Mario uses the flower he gains the ability to throw fireballs, much like Johnny Storm when he becomes the Human Torch. *Originally, Marvel Studios offered to give Fox an extension on rebooting Daredevil in exchange for the Fantastic Four film rights, along with characters associated with the brand that would expand their cosmic universe (Galactus, Silver Surfer, Uatu the Watcher, Annihilus, the Skrulls, and the Badoon, among others) - or at the least, just the cosmic characters. Fox refused to take up their offer, and they subsequently lost the rights to Daredevil - even though there are currently no plans at Fox to use any of the aforementioned cosmic characters. *Jamie Bell consulted his The Adventures of Tintin co-star and motion capture artist Andy Serkis for assistance on his role as The Thing. *As of November 2015, this is the lowest grossing film to be released in more than 4,000 theaters in North America. It is also the only one of the those films that made less than $100 million at the domestic box office, making a mere $56.1 million. *A teacher jokes about young Reed building a flying car. In the comics, Reed Richards constructed the Fantasticar, a flying car that served as the Fantastic Four's personal vehicle. *Re-shoots were ordered by the studio in January 2015. *It has been reported that 20th Century Fox interfered with the film, to the point in which Josh Trank's original movie layout was changed drastically. One of the most major changes was the cutting out of 3 whole action scenes. *The promotional posters for the film seem to depict a city in shambles from destruction implying an action sequence set in the city with the Fantastic Four. Nothing of this sort of action ever happens in the film. *During production of the film, director Josh Trank displayed "erratic" and "very isolated" behavior on set. This lead to clashes between Trank and producers over the direction of the film, since Trank didn't offer a clear one. *When Franklin Storm talks to Victor Von Doom behind his computers, an insignia for his fictional homeland, Latveria, can be seen. *Terry Crews had publicly expressed interest in playing Ben Grimm. *Josh Trank lost the dressing room because he was combative and abusive toward the cast, producers, and crew, at one point almost getting into a fistfight with Miles Teller. *In relation to the financial and artistic failure of the film, which was attributed to behind-the-scenes troubles between the movie's director Josh Trank and the movie's producers, director Joe Carnahan, who left Mission: Impossible III due to massive creative differences between him, star Tom Cruise and producer Paula Wagner, released a statement on twitter saying that he is happy that twitter wasn't around at the time he was involved in this movie. He said Trank's position as coming from an independent film, who was a critical and financial success (in Trank's case that was Chronicle, for Carnahan it was Narc), and being roughly around the same age as Trank when being offered the jump from independent director to million dollar-movie franchise director, he faced similar troubles with studio and producers as Trank, when the vision of the different parties just wouldn't come together. However, other than Trank, who fought hard to put his vision of the superhero-movie through and failed, Carnahan was wise enough to leave the Mission: Impossible project, saving him much trouble. *Originally, the film was meant to be titled "Fantastic Four: Reborn". David Yates was in negotiations to direct, with Adrien Brody as Reed Richards, Alice Eve as Sue Storm and either Bruce Willis or Kiefer Sutherland to voice The Thing, but the project fell apart. *For the first time, the Thing was created in computer-generated imagery rather than going through prosthetics and make-up. *When asked about his opinion on the Human Torch being black, Stan Lee said he very much approved. *Jeremy Slater's original version of the screenplay included Mole Man, Doctor Doom, and Galactus as the villains. Doctor Doom would have been a Latverian dictator. However, Simon Kinberg rewrote the screenplay making Dr. Doom as an anti-social programmer and cutting Mole Man and Galactus. *The bad performance of this film is reportedly what got Miles Teller dropped from La La Land. *The white uniforms the team wears on their trip to the Negative Zone are based on the Fantastic Four's "Future Foundation" uniforms. *The uniforms the Fantastic Four wear are based on containment suits. *There is no after credits end scene, just a note that the making of the film involved 15,000 jobs. *While never explicitly stated, the timeline given in the film would put Reed and Ben at around seventeen or eighteen when Reed is recruited to the Baxter program. Miles Teller and Jamie Bell being about ten years older than that at the time of filming. *Kate Mara had previously appeared in an episode of Robot Chicken as the Invisible Woman. *Originally the robot HERBIE was going to appear in the film, but the studio vetoed the idea because they didn't want to raise comparisons with Tony Stark's JARVIS or the "Star Wars" droids. *Stephen Moyer had denied about having the role of Doctor Doom. *Miles Teller's scars were added to the child actor playing the younger version of Reed Richards. *Josh Trank made the Storm family of mixed ethnicities to represent his view of 21st century families: "I have a mixed family. When I go home for Christmas, you'll see white people and black people; that's normal to me." *The first time in a live action Fantastic Four movie in which The Thing is not wearing pants or boots. *A sequence showing Ben Grimm performing a "divebomb" attack in the film was cut for pacing purposes, despite being present in several trailers. *Michael B. Jordan described the story as "a bunch of kids that had an accident and have disabilities now that they have to cope with, and try to find a life afterwards." *A menorah can be seen on a shelf in the Grimm family home. In the comics, Ben Grimm was of Jewish faith. *The movie originally had the odds stacked against it by being wedged between three major blockbusters - it would have competed with Jurassic World, which was slated to be released in the previous weekend, Inside Out, which would be released the same weekend, and Ted 2, which was going to come out in the following weekend. Fox noticed this problem and pushed the release date back by two months, making it compete with Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation and The Man from U.N.C.L.E., Unfortunately, the move didn't help the movie at all once the bad word-of-mouth came around, and it ended up lagging behind Rogue Nation on its opening weekend. *Former Fox CEO Rupert Murdoch expressed distaste for the movie, solely blaming it for one of Fox's fiscal quarters earning hundreds of millions lower than their expectations. *Writer Simon Kinberg described the story as "a celebration of all the Fantastic Four comics, the notion of this dysfunctional surrogate family of scientists that come together and this idea that it's almost more like a science adventure than a superhero film." *OTOY, the visual effects company that was hired to do work on the film, was reportedly in way over their heads with the project, and had to deal with a generally-unresponsive and erratic Josh Trank, who requested that The Thing's appearance and size shift between certain shots. A number of visual effects sequences - such as the scene where The Thing fights off insurgents in the Middle-East - were apparently cut due to Fox not funding the small company enough to make them work. Ironically, the reason they hired OTOY was so that they could save on money - reliance on the company and the cost of reshoots ultimately made the whole affair even more expensive. *Miles Teller is the first American actor to portray Reed Richards/Mister Fantastic; his predecessors, Alex Hyde-White and Ioan Gruffudd, were British. In contrast, Jamie Bell is the first British actor to play Ben Grimm/The Thing; his predecessors, Michael Bailey Smith and Michael Chiklis, were American. *Before Reed gets his powers, he wears glasses. However after the accident, it seems that he doesn't need his glasses anymore. *This is the third time Michael B. Jordan has portrayed a superhero, after voicing Cyborg in Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox and portraying a superpowered kid in Chronicle. *The music in the trailer is also the theme tune to Broadchurch. *When Victor Von Doom first appears, he is sitting behind a desk with many computer monitors, one of the monitors shows game play footage from Ubisoft's Assassin's Creed: Syndicate. *It was at one point incorrectly reported that this reboot was going to be set in the same universe as Fox's X-Men movies. *During production, Josh Trank had several small dogs, who were left in a rented house in New Orleans while the film was shooting there. The dogs caused as much as $100,000 damage to the property. *In post-production the character of Harvey Elder, also known as Mole Man in the comics, was renamed Harvey Allen, since the filmmakers felt he had nothing to do with his version from the comics. The film's portrayal of Allen is based on the Marvel "Ultimate" version of Harvey Elder (a scientist and contemporary of Dr Franklin Storm) and Marvel "Ultimate" Willie Lumpkin (a government agent who handles the team). *According to Toby Kebbell, the hardest part about playing Dr. Doom was getting his voice right. *Doombots were originally going to appear in the movie, although this was eventually cut from the film. *When Dr Franklin visits Victor, a flag of the fictional country of Latveria (Dr Doom's homeland in the comics) can be seen on the wall directly behind Victor's desk. *The movie was screened for critics a mere two days before it was released in the United States. However, the movie was intended to be premiered in several regions before then - which did not have screenings for critics either. And then the international premieres were delayed until after the United States premiere, which essentially means that the movie was only screened for critics at the eleventh hour, at which point it might as well not have been screened for them at all. The online embargo lasted until two days before the release date and the print embargo lasted until the release date. *"Central City" was the team's locale in Marvel's Fantastic Four #1. Nowadays it's more widely known as the home of DC Comics' hero The Flash. *Each of the three male members of the Four have portrayed a boxer: Jamie Bell in Billy Elliot, Michael B. Jordan in Creed and Miles Teller Bleed for This. *Released a decade after Fantastic Four, of which this film is a reboot. *This is the first "Fantastic Four" film adaptation which does not feature the character Alicia Masters. *Sasha Pieterse auditioned for the role of Susan Storm but was considered too young for the part. *Simon Kinberg stated in an interview that he was "disappointed" with the way the film turned out, but stopped short of blaming any one element in particular, saying that he still believes there is potential for "a great Fantastic Four movie" to be made with the cast and crew but for whatever reason this project just wasn't it. *The 3-D conversion of the film, which was touted as being impressive by Simon Kinberg, was cancelled to fund reshoots. It was even edited out of the initial poster that advertised that the movie would be shown in 3-D in the first place, although the line "in premium large format theatres" still appears. *Toby Kebbell was the studio's first choice for the role of Dr. Doom. *Victor's last name was originally going to be "Domashev", and he was envisioned as a blogger with programming skills. His surname was kept the same, and any mention of him blogging is removed from the final film. *One rumor reports that the film's producer Matthew Vaughn directed some re-shots of the film, but the studio denied those reports. *Toby Kebbell expressed disappointment in the film. He claimed to understand why fans were disappointed and noted that he still saw his part in the movie as a learning experience. *Kate Mara dyed her hair after filming was completed and had to wear a wig for reshoots. *Josh Gad was Fox's initial choice for the role of Ben Grimm. *The movie started development in 2009, but did not go anywhere until Josh Trank signed on in 2012. *The hospital featured in the movie is called "Judith Trank Memorial". This is the name of director Josh Trank's step-mother. *Originally Josh Trank intended that this film be connected to his previous film Chronicle. The idea was nixed, but the Negative Zone contains crystals similar to those seen in that film. *Miles Teller (Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic) and Michael B. Jordan (Johnny Storm/The Human Torch) previously starred together in That Awkward Moment (2014). *The prologue take place in the year 2007, the same year the previous Fantastic Four film, Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer was released. *This is the second collaboration between Jamie Bell and Simon Kinberg, the first being Jumper. *Josh Trank fought for Miles Teller to get the role of Reed Richards, against the wishes of the studios, only for the two men to end up nearly in a fistfight on set. The studios pushed for Kate Mara in the role of Sue Storm, even though Trank didn't want her for the role; as a result, he was difficult to Mara and bullied her during filming. *At one point, Samira Wiley was considered for the role of Susan Storm/The Invisible Woman. *Reg E. Cathey (Franklin Storm) had previously starred with Kate Mara (Susan Storm) on the Netflix series House of Cards and with Michael B. Jordan (Johnny Storm) on the HBO series The Wire. *This film reunites actor Michael B. Jordan and director Josh Trank, who both worked together previously on Chronicle. *Adrien Brody and Jonathan Rhys Meyers were considered for the role of Reed Richards. *Christian Cooke auditioned for the role of Ben Grimm/The Thing before Jamie Bell was cast. *Every time you meet Reed (young and older) he is seen rubbing his nose with his thumb. *Unlike previous F4 installments Fox had expressed interest in sequels. With the success of Deadpool however, Fox has since green lit more X-Men oriented films and put any potential F4 sequels on the back burner until fan backlash has subsided. *The film was planned to be shot in Vancouver, Canada, but was moved to Louisiana due to the state's film production tax incentives. *This film's release date of August 7, 2015 was previously held by Ubisoft's Assassin's Creed, which was later pushed back to December 2016. *In Johnny's street racing scene, he has a "fire power up" from Nintendo's Super Mario Bros hanging from the rear view mirror...alluding to his power of fire later in the movie. *Josh Trank was reportedly so determined to have his friend Michael B. Jordan play Johnny Storm that he would not even allow other actors to audition for the role. When Jordan was asked in an interview how he felt about fans being upset over Johnny being changed from Caucasian to African American he scoffed and boasted that the very same fans were going to see the film regardless. *Julian McMahon, who played Victor Von Doom in the previous "Fantastic Four" film franchise, starred in the TV series Nip/Tuck as plastic surgeon Christian Troy. Kate Mara (Susan Storm) had a recurring guest role in the first season of Nip/Tuck as Vanessa Bartholomew, Matt McNamara's girlfriend. *In 2009, Akiva Goldsman was attached as producer and Michael Green was hired to write the screenplay *Kate Mara joined the cast because she liked superhero movies and wanted to play a superheroine herself. *Jamie Bell stars in Snowpiercer with Chris Evans, who played Johnny Storm in the two films about the Fantastic Four, and Captain America in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *The draft of the script written by Josh Trank and Jeremy Slater was different from the final film in numerous ways: #The released film takes broad strokes from the original script. #The first act of the original draft is the first 2/3rds of the final movie. #The original script is closer to the MCU in tone. #The script features the origins of the Fantastic Four, Doctor Doom, Galactus, Mole Man, Herbie the Robot, and the FantastiCar. #Ben is still Reed's muscle, keeping him safe from bullies. This aspect makes Reed's decision to bring Ben along on the trip to the Negative Zone make more sense. #Reed goes to the Baxter Building as part of a science scholarship; there he meets Sue, who is working with a Dr. Elder, who is on the cutting edge of his biology field making "moloids". Reed also meets Victor Von Doom, who takes the nerdy Reed to parties, where he meets and falls for Sue. Meanwhile Ben has become sad as Reed has stopped calling him, and he has made a choice - he's skipping college and has enlisted in the army. #There's no older Dr. Storm character. Sue calls her brother, Johnny, as a last resort when they're about to take their trip to the Negative Zone. #Victor Von Doom is actually a spy for his homeland of Latveria and is leaking Reed's research to them. #When the team uses their Quantum Gate, it's because their school refuses to let them use it, which causes the team to use it under the cover of night. Reed calls in Ben, the person he trusts the most, even if their relationship is strained. Sue is staying behind, Johnny helping her man the controls from this side of the portal. Ben gets promised that he'll be the first human to step foot on the other side of the portal. #When they go into the Negative Zone, they find an alien city with its entire population dead. They also find their destroyer: Galactus. #Galactus seemingly kills Victor with Dark Matter, while Reed and Ben make it to the module, but it's not working; on the other side of the portal Sue is working feverishly to fix the circuitry that won't allow the module to return home. Galactus nears as Sue finally fixes the machine, and he blasts the module with Dark Matter - but the Dark Matter hits the Quantum Gate and there's a reaction and the entire team - the two in the module and the two in the lab - are pelted with some kind of cosmic madness. #The scene of the team waking up in the wreckage is similar here with Johnny on fire, screaming, and Ben trapped in stone. Sue's condition is more obvious though, with the skin on her face disappearing and showing her musculature. #The script jumps ahead four years instead of one, where Johnny becomes a reality TV star, Sue goes back to medicine and uses her invisibility powers to look inside of patients suffering from serious cancers (Dr. Elder wants her to come work on the Moloid program, but Sue won't - she thinks it'll be weaponized), Reed is in hiding because he blames himself for the destruction caused at the Baxter Building where he has built a Herbie robot while trying to sell the FantastiCar to Toyota, and Ben is working for the military. #Meanwhile, Lavteria creates their own Quantum Gate thanks to the information that Victor sent them. They sends a team through. Only Doom returns, however, and takes over the country with his powers, now acting as Galactus' herald. #Sue has been trying to cure Ben, using her cancer research, but it isn't working. #Victor's people, called Shock Troopers who are armed with futuristic weapons, attack Reed in Indonesia. When he notices that the weapons are based on his designs, Reed realizes that this has to be Victor's work and that he's still alive. After failing to contact Sue, he uses a FantastiCar and flies to the Baxter Building, bringing Herbie along as well. At the same time, Shock Troopers attack Sue and Johnny at the Baxter Building. During the fight, Dr. Elder is accidently transformed into the Mole Man. #While Johnny and Sue fight the soldiers, a Moloid comes into contact with dark matter and becomes a giant creature. When Reed finally arrives, the giant creature bursts out of the ground. Ben, who happens to be nearby looking at puppies in a pet shop window, hears the commotion and runs over. The team engage the giant Moloid and the battle ends when Ben gets swallowed and tries to fight his way out; when he finally gets to the Moloids mouth he sees that Reed has slingshotted a bus at the creature and Johnny has set it on fire and it is heading right towards the mouth - and Ben. #The rest of the script has the team coming together to go to Latveria, now the center of an international incident because Victor has built a giant Dark Energy cannon. He intends to use it to destroy Galactus; it seems that Victor's only chance at survival in the Negative Zone was to act as Galactus' herald and help him find a new world to eat - Earth. But Von Doom intends to destroy the Destroyer before that can happen. #The team uses their powers in more ways in the script, and Sue especially gets a lot to do. She helps Reed escape from government captivity after the Moloid battle and she's able to create a force shield that reduces wind resistance on the FantastiCar and allows it to reach incredible speeds. Reed uses his powers to become a living airbag in a crash, he survives a grenade attack, and in the end his biggest contribution to the final fight is Herbie. #The final battle is in Latveria, but it is revealed the shapeshifting Doom there is a Doombot; Victor is actually physically attached to the planet in the Negative Zone and has sent tendrils of his being to Earth. The film ends with him trapped in the Negative Zone, the Fantastic Four telling the government Galactus is coming and the retooling of the Baxter Building as their home base and a school for smart kids who can help defeat the coming menace of Galactus. **This version of the script was rejected by 20th Century Fox, as it would have been too expensive, which is why they hired Simon Kinberg to rewrite the film, resulting in the final version. *The origin of the Fantastic Four and Doctor Doom (a lab experiment involving a portal to another dimension goes wrong, and all five get mutated by radiation from the experiment) is based on their "Ultimate Marvel" origin. In their classic Marvel origin, the Four were exposed to radiation while on a rocket in Earth's orbit, and Doom was disfigured by an unrelated lab accident. *Von Doom speculates that the military may use the other dimension as a prison for criminals. This is what Reed did with the Negative Zone in the Marvel comic "Civil War" (on which Captain America: Civil War was loosely based). *Doctor Doom in this film is based on his Ultimate Marvel version (a computer programmer who acquires metal skin), and incorporates elements from the Ultimate Marvel version of Annihilus (a being with metallic skin and green eyes) Molecule Man (a near-powerful but unstable character), and Ego the Living Planet (a being that consumes worlds). *The Thing is forcibly made to work for the military. In the comics, Ben Grimm was in the US Marines. *Reed, Ben, Johnny and Victor hijack the quantum gate to be the first humans across. In the original 1960s comics, Reed, Ben, Johnny and Sue hijacked a rocket to become the first humans in space. *The powers that the five main characters receive mirror the five elements in Chinese mythology: metal (Victor), fire (Johnny Storm), water (Reed Richards), air (Sue Storm) and earth/rock (Ben Grimm). *Originally the Fantasticar, the personal vehicle of the Fantastic Four, was going to appear in the film: Reed and Johnny would combine their talents to build a car with a quantum gate installed in it, to take the Four to the Negative Zone. This was scrapped due to costs, and in the final film the Four simply follow close on Doom's tail to the Zone. *In the "Ultimate Fantastic Four" comics on which this film is based, Ben Grimm (the Thing) and Susan Storm (Invisible Woman) got married. (In the original version, Susan married Reed Richards.) In a curious instance of life imitating art, this film's co-stars Jamie Bell (Ben Grimm) and Kate Mara (Susan Storm) got engaged in 2017. Category:Fantastic Four (2015) Category:Trivia